Prince Troy In Love With Princess Gabriella
by wildcats2016
Summary: Prince Troy and Princess Gabriella are wanting to find True Love.When Troy and Gabriella meet they feel that instant conection to one another.Will they fall in love with each other and will they tell one another who they really are? Will they end up Married?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Prince Troy was wanting to find true love. He mainly would just hang out with his guy friends when he was not busy doing his royal duties. But one day prince Troy's parents decided to send him to america and to live with his Uncle Mason. Prince Troy was not to happy about leaving his parents behind but then he thought maybe he would find his true love in america. So that night Prince Troy packed his bags for the trip to america. The next morning Prince Troy got up and got dressed for the day. Troy went to say goodbye to his parents and before he left his parents told him not tell anyone that he was a prince. Prince Troy told his parents that he would keep his identity secret. So prince Troy got to the airport on time and on the plane to america.**

**Mean while Princess Gabriella was wanting to find true love too. Princess Gabriella did not like any of the guys her parents would invited to their parties. So Princess Gabriella only hung out with her friend when she did not have royal duties. Princess Gabriella's parents decided to send her to america to stay with her aunt Melody. That night Princess Gabriella packed her bags for the trip to america. The next morning Princess Gabriella got up and dressed for the day. Princess Gabriella went to say goodbye to her parent. Before princess Gabriella left her parents told her not to let snyone know that she is a princess. She told her parents that she would keep her being a princess a secret. So princess Gabriella left for the airport and made it on time for her flight to america.**

**Prince Troy arrive in Albuquerque New Mexico at the airport and when he got off the plane,he went to get his bags. Prince Troy looked for his Uncle Mason and found him by the door waiting for him. Troy went home with his uncle Mason and got settle in his new bedroom. That night Troy was having dinner with his uncle Mason. After dinner Uncle Mason told Troy he would be starting school at East high. Prince Troy really did not want to go to school the next day. That night when Troy went to bed , he could not shake the feeling he was getting that something good was going to happen to him.**

**Princess Gabriella also arrived in Albuquerque New Mexico at the airport and got off the plane, she went to get her bags. Princess Gabriella looked for her aunt Melody and found her by the door. Princess Gabriella went home with her aunt Melondy and got settled in her new bedroom. Princess Gabriella ate dinner with her Aunt Melody. After dinner aunt Melody told Gabriella she would be starting school the next day at East high. Gabriella really did not want go to school the next day. That night when Gabriella went to bed she could not shake the feeling she was having that something good was going to happen to her.**

**The next day Troy went to school at east high which he was not happy about. So he got the list of the classes he was in and then went to his locker. Mean while Gabriella went to school at east high which she was not happy about it. She went and got her list of classes that she has and then she went to her locker too. Troy and Gabriella both left thier lockers at the same time and headed to their homeroom class. As they were trying to find the homeroom class they bumped into each other on accident. Gabriella said i am sorry and was not watching where i was walking and Troy said to Gabriella that is okey i was not watching where i was walking either. Troy helped Gabriella up off the floor and picked up her books. When Gabriella looked up to say thank you to him, she saw that the guy had really blue eyes and was very good looking. Troy asked her what her name was and she told Troy that my name is Gabriella. Gabriella then asked him what his name was and he said my name is Troy.**

**Troy and Gabriella walked together to their home room class and sat next to each other. Miss Darbus interduce Troy and Gabriella and said they are new students at east high. Chad like the two new students and ask then if he could show them around. Troy and Gabriella said to Chad they would love for him to show them around. So Chad showed Troy and Gabriella around all that day at school. After school Troy asked Gabriella if she want to come over to his house to do homework together. Gabriella told Troy sure i would like to do homework with you and she called her aunt Melody to tell her where she would be at.**

**So Troy and Gabriella arrived at Troy's uncle Mason house and went inside to do their homework together. After two hours they had finish their homework and start talking to each other to get to know one another. Troy and Gabriella did not know that they were both keeping a secret from each other. Troy ask Gabriella if she would stay for dinner and that he would take her home after they were done eating. So after dinner Troy walked Gabriella home and before they parted ways Troy and Gabriella shared a kiss on the lips. They had both felt a spark when they kissedd each other on the lips. Troy walked home with a smile on his face. Gabriella went inside her aunt Melody house and she went to her room with a smile on her face.**

**That night when Troy was laying in his bed , he had decided that he was going to ask Gabriella out on a date. Troy went to sleep that night dreaming about Gabriella. Mean while Gabriella was laying in her bed thinking about Troy and the kiss they shared together. The next day at school Troy went up to Gabriella and asked her if she would go out with him on a date. Gabriella said to Troy that she would love to go out with him on a date. After school Troy walked Gabriella home and told her he would pick her up at 7:00 pm. Troy went home to his uncle Mason's house to get ready for his date with Gabriella.**

**Please Reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So Troy finish getting ready and then went down stairs to grab his car keys. Troy got into his black audi and drove over to Gabriella's house to pick her up. Gabriella was ready and waiting for Troy to pick her up for their date. Troy pick up Gabriella right a 7pm like he said. They went to a fancy restraunt to have a romantic dinner together. So Troy and Gabriella ate their food and paid for it . They left the fancy restraunt and drove to the beach. They went for a romantic walk on the beach by the shore and did alot of talking. Then Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella on the lips passionately. Troy went to his car to get the blankets he brought. Troy took one of the blankets and spread it out on the sand. Troy and Gabriella lay on the blanket and looked at the stars in the sky.**

**As Troy and Gabriella were laying on the blanket they started kissing on the lips passionately. They started making out on the beach and Gabriella asked Troy to make love to her right now. Troy looked at Gabriella and asked her if she was sure about it and Gabriella told him she was sure. So Troy took off Gabriella's dress and Gabriella took off Troy's shirt and pants. Troy was down to his boxers and Gabriella was down to her bra and underwear. Troy took the other blanket and covered them up. Then Troy took Gabriella's bra and underwear off of her. Then Gabriella took off Troy's boxers and they were completely naked under the blanket. Troy lower himself and enter his hard member in her. Troy started thrusting in and out of her and Gabriella moaned Troy's name. Gabriella told Troy to go faster and harder in her. Troy did as Gabriella ask and started thrusting faster and harder in her. Troy and Gabriella came at the same time and then Troy claps on top of Gabriella still panting. They lay there for a little bit. Troy told Gabriella he was glad that he lost his virginity to her and she told Troy she was glad that she lost her virginity to him.**

**Troy and Gabriella got dressed back into their clothes and left the beach. They went back to Troy's house to his bedroom to make love a few more times before going to sleep in each others arms. Troy was happy that Gabriella was spending the night with him. The next moring when the alarm went off Troy look over at Gabriella who was still in his arms. Troy and Gabriella got up and took a shower together and got dressed for the day. They went down stairs to eat some breakfast together before leaving for school. When they got to school, they went to their lockers to get their books for their first class. Gabriella went over to Troy and start kissing him on the lips before they had to get to their first class. Their friends Chad and Taylor saw that they were really glowing.**

**The rest of the day at school went fast. Troy and Gabriella left the school together and got into his Black Audi and went to his house to do homework. After they finish their homework, they started making out on the bed. Before long they were making love a few times before his uncle Mason came home from work. After they finish makeing love twice ,they went to take a shower together. They got dressed in clean clothes. Gabriella put her dirty clothes in her book bag where she had the clean ones at. Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to the kitchen to get a snack. Then they went to the living room to watch a movie. Troy's uncle Mason came home from work. Mason heard Troy in the living room, so he went into the living room and saw Troy making out with a girl on the couch.**

**So Mason cleared his throat and Troy stop kissing Gabriella. Troy interduce his girlfriend Gabriella to his uncle Mason. Mason really liked Gabriella alot. Gabriella asked Mason if it would be okey to stay over night since heraunt Melody is out of town on a business trip and Mason told her she was welcome to stay over any time. So they all ate dinner and then watched a few movies together too. Finally it was time for them to go to bed and so Troy and Gabriella went to his room to bed in each others arms. Troy was glad that his uncle Mason liked Gabriella alot.**

**The next morning when Troy and Gabriella got up, Troy asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend and she told him she would love too. So they went to take a shower together again and got dressed for the day. It was Saturday and Mason asked them if they want to play one game of basketball with him and they said sure to him. So they played a game of basketball with Mason and he won the game. They went to take another shower and put clean clothes on again.**

**It has been two weeks since Troy and Gabriella became boyfriend and girlfriend. They were still going strong yet. So that night they went out to see a movie and after the movie they went to the park to have a romantic walk. Troy said i love you Gabriella with all my heart and soul. Gabriella said to Troy i love you too with all my heart and soul. After they told each other i love you, they started kisssing on the lips passionately. They went to a movie with their friends Chad and Taylor.**

**When they got back form the movies Troy and Gabriella went to her house so she could get some clean clothes for the next day. They were so in love with each other and could not stop smiling at each other too.**

**Please Reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The next day at school Troy and Gabriella went to their classes together. Chad and Taylor hung out with Troy and Gabriella at Troy's house after school. They watch a few movies before Chad and Taylor left for the night. After their friends left they went for a walk on the beach . When Troy and Gabriella came back from the beach, they went up to his bedroom to make out. The make out session got heated and they ended up making love twice that night before falling asleep in each others arms. They woke up the next mornig and took a shower together. Troy and Gabriella got dressed for the day and went down stairs to get something to eat. Troy's uncle Mason had left for work already. Troy and Gabriella left for school and their friends were waiting for them to show up. School went by really fast that day. Troy and Gabriella went home to do their homework together.**

**After Troy and Gabriella got done with there homework, they went to the living to watch a few movies together. Troy's uncle Mason came home from work and saw Troy and Gabriella watching a movie in the living room. Mason went to the kitchen to put a pizza in the oven for them to eat for dinner. Then Mason went to take a quick shower and to get dressed in some comfortable clothes to relax in. Mason went to check the pizza which was done and told Troy and Gabriella that dinner was ready. Troy and Gabriella got some pizza and something to drink too. Then they went back to the livingroom to watch the next movie together. Mason went to the livingroom to watch the movie with them too. After the movie was over Mason ask Gabriella if she want to live with Troy and him for awhile since Melody is busy with work. Gabriella told Mason she would like that. So Mason went to call Melody to talk to her about Gabriella living with him and Troy for awhile since she is busy working.**

**Melody told Mason that she was fine with Gabriella staying with him and Troy. So Mason let Gabriella know that her aunt Melody said it was fine with her living there. So went the movie was over, Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go to her aunts house to get the rest of her clothes and stuff. Gabriella told Troy she would like to do that now. When Troy and Gabriella got back from her aunts Melody house, they took her stuff upstairs to his bedroom. After Gabriella was done putting her clothes away, she went over to Troy who was laying on his bed and started kissing him passionately on the lips. Mason went to bed early because he had to work the next day. So Gabriella asked Troy to make love to her and that is what Troy did. They made love several times before falling alseep in each others arms for the night.**

**The next morning Troy got up before Gabriella and went to take a shower. Troy got dressed for the day and went down stairs to eat some breakfast. After Troy finish eating his breakfast, he left the house for a little bit to prepare for tonights date with Gabriella. Mean while Gabriella woke up and took a shower. Then she got dressed for the day and went down stairs to eat breakfast. After she ate breakfast, she wondered where her boyfriend Troy was at. But as she was heading to the living room , Gabriella all of sudden felt sick to her stomache and ran to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. Gabriella lost what she had ate for breakfast and so she just drank some water for now. **

**Gabriella called Taylor and ask her if she could take her to the store and Taylor said she was on her way over. Tayor showed up fast and took Gabriella to the store so she could buy two pregnancy test. When they got back from the store, they went straight to the bathroom and Gabriella took the two pregnancy test. Gabriella told Taylor that she has to wait 3 minutess before the results are ready. So Gabriella and Taylor talk for awhile till it was time to look at the pregnancy tests. It had been 3 minutes and Gabriella went to look at the pregnancy tests. The pregnancy test said positive and she went back out to Taylor with a smile on her face. Taylor asked Gabriella what the tests said and she told Tayor that it was positive. Gabriella told Taylor that she is pregnant with Troy's baby. Taylor asked Gabriella if she was going to tell Troy and she said that she is going to tell him right away. So Taylor left the house and went home for the rest of the day.**

**So Troy came back into the house after he had been gone most of the day. Gabriella was in the living room watching a movie and waiting for her boyfriend Troy to show up. Troy walk in the living room to his girlfriend Gabriella and placed a kiss on her lips. The movie had finished and Gabrillea took it out and put it away. Gabriella said to Troy that she has something to tell him and he ask her what it was that she has to tell him. Gabriella took one of Troy's hands and place it on her stomache. Then Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant with his baby. Troy had a huge grin on his face. Troy said i am going to be a dad to Gabriella and she told Troy yes your going to be a dad. They shared a passionate kiss on the lips.**

**Then Troy blind folded Gabriella and walked her out to the back yard. He took the blind fold off of Gabriella's eyes and she was in shock what she was seeing in the backyard. Troy asked Gabriella to dance with him and she said i would love too. So Troy and Gabriella danced for a little bit and then Troy got down on one knee holding a black velvet box which he opened up with a ring inside of it. Troy asked Gabriella will you marry me and become my wife. Gabriella was first in shock ,but then she had happy tears in her eyes and said to Troy yes i will marry you and become your wife. Troy placed the ring on her left hand ring finger and then kissed her on the lips. Troy and Gabriella went back in the house and went upstairs to his bedroom to make love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The next day Troy and Gabriella could not stop smiling at each other. Their friends Chad and Taylor could not figure out why Troy and Gabriella were smiling so much. Chad and Taylor were glad to see that Troy and Gabriella were happy. Troy and Gabriella went home to eat lunch and also to make love before they went back to school. They got back to school just in time for their next class which they had together. Troy and Gabriella were at his locker making out till they had to go to their next class. After school Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do their homework. Two hours later they had finished their homework. Troy and Gabriella were in his bedroom making out which became heated. So Troy and Gabriella ended up making love four times before dinner. Troy and Gabriella decided to eat pizza for dinner and watch a movie.**

**Troy told Gabriella that he had something to tell her and she told Troy she had something to tell him too. Troy said to Gabriella that their is one thing she did not know about him. Gabriella asked Troy what it was and he told her that he is a prince. Gabriella was shock at first but then a smile was acrossed her face. Gabriella said to Troy that she is a princess. Troy was shocked at first too ,but then he had a grin on his face too. Troy said that he was happy that she told him about her being a princess and she was happy that he told her that he was a prince. Gabriella told Troy she had a idea how they could get married right away if he want to. Troy asked her what her idea would be for them to get married right away. Gabriella said to her fiance Troy that they could have his uncle Mason and her aunt Melody go with them to Las Vegas Nevada to get married and then later on down the road they could renew their vows in front of their family and friends then. Troy said to his fiance Gabriella that he likes her idea and that they will have to run it by his uncle Mason and her aunt Melody.**

**Troy's uncle Mason came in the door and went to the living room to see Troy and Gabriella watching a movie. So Mason went to take a shower and change into some comfortable clothes to relax in. After Mason showered and changed he came back down stairs and went to the kitchen to get some of the pizza to eat. Mason went to the living room after he was done eating and join Troy and Gabriella watching the movie with them. After the movie was over, Troy and Gabriella said to Mason that they need to talk to him about something. So Mason asked what they want to talk to him about. Troy and Gabriella told his uncle Mason that they are engage to get married. Mason was shock at first when they told him, but then he was happy for them.**

**Troy and Gabriella told Mason that they wanted to get married right away. Mason asked Troy and Gabriella how they plan on getting married right away. Troy and Gabriella said to Mason that they were going to elope and get married in a wedding chapel in Las Vegas Nevada. Mason told Troy and Gabriella to count him in and that he would be one of their witiness to the marriage. Then Troy and Gabriella said thank you to Mason and told him they still had to talk to Melody yet. Troy told his uncle Mason that Gabriella is a princess and Mason was shocked again but was happy that Gabriella was princess. Troy told his uncle Mason that he told Gabriella that he was a prince. So Mason told Troy and Gabriella that he has a few days off from work.**

**So Troy and Gabriella asked Mason if he could be there when they talk to Melody. Mason said to Troy and Gabriella that he will be there with them when they talk to Melody about it. The next day Troy,Gabriella and Mason went to Melody's house to talk to her. Melody open the door to see Troy ,Gabriella and Mason and she let them in the house. Troy and Gabriella told Melody that they needed to talk to her about something. Melody ask them what was that they need to talk to her about. Troy and Gabriella told Melody that their engage to get married. Melody was in shock too and then she was also happy for them too.**

**Troy and Gabriella told Melody that they wanted to get married right away. Melody asked Troy and Gabriella how they were going to get married right away. Troy and Gabriella told Melody that they were going to elope and get married in a wedding chapel in Las Vegas Nevada. Melody said to Troy and Gabriella to count her in to and she will be their other witiness to the marriage. Troy and Gabriella thanked Melody fo helping them out on this. Then Troy and Gabriella told Masaon and Melody that they had one other thing to tell them. Mason and Melody asked Troy and Gabriella what it was that they had to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told Mason and Melody that they are having a baby too. Mason and Melody were more in shock , but they congradulated them. Melody and Mason asked Gabriella how far a long she was and she told them she was two months along.**

**Troy and Gabriella asked Mason and Melody if they would be up for a quick trip to Las Vegas Nevada that night. Mason and Melody told Troy and Gabriella lets leave now and we could stay the night there and come back the next day. So that night they pack a bag with some clothes for them to put on the next day. So they got on a plane to Las Vegas Nevada that night. The next day they had arrived in Las Vegas Nevada and check into a hotel. Troy and Gabriella went to get a marriage license and then went back to the hotel to wait for Mason and Melody to be ready to go to the wedding chapel. That afternoon Troy and Gabriella got married at the wedding chapel in front of Mason and Melody. After Troy andGabriella were pronounced husband and wife , they had to sign the marriage certificate and Mason and Melody sign the witiness area on it. The preist sign the marriage certificate and put it in a envelope. The priest gave the envelope to Troy and Gabriella Bolton. Then Troy,Gabriella,Mason and Melody went out to celebrate that night.**

**That night Troy and Gabriella constamated their marriage. Troy and Gabriella Bolton made love several times that night before going to sleep in each others arms. They left for the airport that morning to get on a plane home. When they got back home to Mason's house , Troy and Gabriella went up to their bedroom to take a nap and they were still in the honeymoon phase too. Mason went to his room to take a nap too. Melody went home to take a nap and then she had to prepare for her business trip.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**So Mason asked Troy and Gabriella how they were going to tell their parents about them being married and having a baby together. Troy and his wife Gabriella said to Mason that they are trying to figure out how to tell them. Mason told Troy and Gabriella that next month they would be going back home to visit their parents for a month and then coming back. Troy told Mason that he and Gabriella will figure it out before they go to visit their parents next month.**

**So later on that day Troy and his wife Gabriella were trying to figure out how to tell their parents about the marriage and the baby. Gabriella said to her husband Troy that they could visit his parents first and tell them about the marriage and the baby. Troy said to his wife Gabriella that he like her idea to see his parents first and tell them about the marriage and the baby. Not long after Troy and Gabriella figure things out, they heard the phone ringing. So Troy went to answer the phone with his wife Gabriella next to him. It was Troy's parents on the phone calling to check on him and to tell him that he would have to find a bride to marry. Troy told his parents that he does not need to fine a bride and that he would explain to them when he comes to visit. Troy hung up the phone and took his pregnant wife Gabriella in his arms. Troy kissed Gabriella on the lips passionately and said to her i love you.**

**It was now the begining of the next month that Troy and Gabriella pack their bags for going to see Troy's parents and her parents too. Troy asked his wife Gabriella if she was ready to go see his parents and she told Troy she was ready to see his parents. So the next day Troy and Gabriella got on the private plane that would take them to where Troy's parents live. Troy put his hand on his wife Gabriella five month pregnant belly. They arrived at the airport and got their bags and went to the limo that was waiting for them to take them to Troy's parents castle.**

**When they arrived at Troy's parents castle , Troy help his pregnant wife Gabriella out of the limo. Troy took Gabriella 's hand and intertwine their fingers together before walking into the castle. Troy and Gabriella went to where his parents were at. Troy's mom saw her son Prince Troy enter the throne room with Gabriella. Troy told his mom that he and princess Gabriella are married and having a baby together. Troy's mom was in shock at first but she welcomed princess Gabriella to the family. Troy's dad came up to his son Troy and his wife Gabriella and Troy told his dad that he and princess Gabriella are married and having a baby together. Troy's dad welcomed Princess Gabriella to the family too. Gabriella asked Troy's dad if they could name the baby after him if it's a boy. Troy's dad said to princess Gabriella that he would be honor if the baby be name after him if it's a boy.**

**Troy and Gabriella were happy that his parents had except them being married and having a baby together. Now they just worried about how her parents were going to take it when they go see them the next week. So the rest of the week with Troy parents went really well. The next week Troy and Gabriella went to see her parents and Troy told his wife Gabriella he will be right beside her the whole time.**

**Troy and Gabriella arrived at her parents castle. Troy and Gabriella got out of the limo and went inside the castle. Troy and Gabriella went to find her parents and decided to see if they were in the throne room. Gabriella's mom saw her daughter and Troy had walked in the throne room. Gabriella interduce her husband Troy to her mom. Troy and Gabriella told her mom that they are married and having a baby together. Gabriella told her mom that Troy is a prince. Gabriella's mom welcome prince Troy to the family. Gabriella asked her mom where her dad was at. Gabriella's mom told her that he she be back in a little bit.**

**Troy told Gabriella that everything is going to be okey. Troy and Gabriella shared a quick kiss on the lips. Gabriella's dad appered and hugged his daughter. Gabriella interduced her husband prince Troy to her dad. Troy and Gabriella told her dad that they are married and having a baby together. Her dad asked them if they have a boy to name it after him. Troy and Gabriella told her dad okey we will do that. So Troy and Gabriella had dinner with her parents and then went for a walk around the castle grounds.**

**Troy and Gabriella enjoyed the rest of the week with her parents. The next week they head back home to were they had been staying at. When they arrived at the airport and got off the plane to get their bags. Troy and Gabriella saw Mason waiting for them. Mason told Troy and Gabriella he had a surprise for them. So they left the airport to go home to Mason's house. Mason took them to their new home which was next door to him. Troy and Gabriella asked Mason why they stop at the house and Mason said this is your new home and you will be living next door to me.**

**Troy and Gabriella thanked Mason for buying the house for them. So Mason gave Troy and Gabriella the keys to their new home. While Troy and Gabriella were checking out their new house, Mason got their bags for them. Mason carried Troy and Gabriella's bags into the house for them too.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**So the next day Prince Troy and Princess Gabriella were relaxing on the couch watching movies when she went into labor. Troy went to grab the bag and his wife Gabriella. Troy took Gabriella to the hospital. When they got to the hospital Troy carried Gabriella and her bag into the hospital and ask the nurse for a wheel chair to put his wife in. Troy told the nurse that his wife is in labor.****Gabriella got settled in the bed. Troy sat in the chair next to the bed Gabriella was in and he held her hand.**

**Gabriella was in labor for two hours before she gave birth to her and Troy's daughter Bella Lucille Bolton. Bella had Troy's blue eyes and she had Gabriella's hair color. Bell was a beautiful baby girl. Gabriella asked her husband if he wanted to hold his daughter Bella. Troy said to his wife Gabriella that he would love to hold his daughter Bella. Troy kissed his daughter Bella on the forhead.**

**Troy told his wife Gabriella to get some sleep and i will still be there when you wake up. Gabriella told her husbund Troy that she would get some sleep. So while Gabriella was sleeping, Troy was busy holding their daughter Bella. After while the nurse brought Troy a bottle to feed his daughter Bella. When Gabriella woke up , she saw her husband Troy burping their daughter Bella.**

**So Gabriella and their daughter bella stayed in the hospital for 2 days. The next day Troy got to take his wife Gabriella and daughter Bella Bolton home. When Troy and Gabriella with their daughter got home, they layed Bella down in her crib to nap. Troy and Gabriella decided to take a nap to while their daughter Bella was sleeping.**

**So later on that day Troy and Gabriella woke up from their nap and to go check on their daughter Bella who was awake. So Gabriella picked up Bella and change her diaper before having Troy take her down stairs. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she was going to lay back down and sleep some more. Troy took his daughter Bella Bolton down stairs to warm a bottle for her. So Troy fed his daughter Bella her bottle and after she was done eating, he burped her too.**

**So that night Troy and Gabriella cuddled on the couch watching movies after they has put their daughter Bella to bed for the night. After they finished watching the movie , they went to bed for the night.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**It had been two months since Troy and Gabriella's daughter Bella Bolton had been born. Troy and Gabriella decide they would go see their parents the next month because then it would be safe to take their daughter Bella out. So that day Troy and Gabriella decide to watch movies for awhile since Bella was taking a nap.**

**Mean while Troy and Gabriella's parents could not wait to meet their grand child. Troy's parents were thinking about visiting their son and daughter in law. So Troy's parents called their son Troy and told him they were coming to visit them.**

**Troy told his wife Gabriella that his parents are coming to visit them in three days. Troy and Gabriella decide to clean the house the next day when their daughter Bella is taking her did not mind that his parents were coming to visit them.**

**So the next day Troy watched Bella while Gabriella finished cleaning the house and getting it ready for Troy's parents. Rest of the day Troy and Gabriella did some relaxing while their daughter Bella was taking a nap. Troy and Gabriella watched four movies before making some dinner that night.**

**A few days later and Troy's parents had arrived at the house and knocked on the door. Troy open the door and let his parents in the house. Troy's parents were going to be staying in the guest room. Gabriella was holding Bella and burping her when she came into the living room.**

**Troy went over to his wife Gabriella and their daughter Bella Bolton. Gabriella saw Bella smiling at Troy her daddy. Gabriella handed Bella over to Troy. Troy's mom and dad came in the living room where Troy and Gabriella were at with their daughter Bella. Troy said to his mom and dad i would like you to meet our daughter Bella Lucille Bolton. Troy's mom asked if she could hold Bella and Troy and Gabriella said that she could hold her grand daughter.**

**Troy's parents stayed with Troy and Gabriella for two weeks and then they went home. Troy and Gabriella decide to take Bella to the park for a little bit. Troy and Gabriella knew that their daughter Bella still need to meet Gabriella's parents too. A couple days later Gabriella's parents called them to see how they were doing. Troy and Gabriella told her parents that they were doing good. Troy and Gabriella told her parents that their grand daughter is doing good too.**

**After three months Troy and Gabriella with their daughter went to visit her parents and also to interduce their daughter Bella to them too. So after they visit her parents , they went home and enjoy the rest of the week together with their daughter Bella.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**2 Years Later**

**Troy and Gabriella loved being married and they had two kids together so far. Gabriella was pregnant with her and Troy's third child. Troy and Gabriella decided to have a few more kids together. Their daughter Bella was 2 years old and was always hanging around her parents. Their son Troy Alexander Bolton Jr was 1 years old and he was a daddy's boy. Troy and Gabriella started their own buisness from home too.**

**Troy's parents moved in a house across from Troy and Gabriella. Troy's parents still had their castle which they go check on every once in a while . Gabriella's parents still come to visit their grand children and also Troy and Gabriella too.**

**Chad and Taylor end up being really good friends with Prince Troy and Princess Gabriella. Chad and Taylor were married with two kids and twins on the way too.**

**4 Years Later**

**Troy and Gabriella had been married for 3 years now and their 4 year wedding anniversary was coming up too. They had 4 kids and one on the way. Troy and Gabriella have 2 girls and 2 boys. They loved their kids .**

**The End.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


End file.
